Riverside
by Sora Sorano
Summary: One-shot, GrayXOC. My version of when Lyon tried to revive Deliora. WARNING: this was written before I learned how to write actual chapter with paragraphs. READ AT OWN RISK! IT'S TOTAL CRAP!


Natsu, Gray, Loke and I were wandering around inside the ruins of a temple on an island called 'Demon Island'. Natsu was wearing his scarf, a vest with no zipper or buttons and pants that were baggy at the bottom. Loke was wearing a suit and a tie. Loke is my strongest Stellar Spirit. Lucy died a week ago when she was captured and killed by a dark guild. Lucy's Stellar Spirits asked me to be their new master. Gray was wearing black pants. That's it. That's all he's wearing. I'm wearing a t-shirt that has short sleeves and pants that reached down to the ground. "I wonder how the villagers became demons." Loke said. "Hey! Look at that!" Natsu shouted, pointing straight ahead of us. Looming high above us was a demon. From the waist down, the demon was frozen along with it's head. "It's.....It's Deliora!" I shouted. "But it can't be!" Gray shouted. "There's only one person who would do something like this. Lyon." I said. "Let's take this demon out!" Natsu said. He ran at the frozen demon with a fiery fist. "No!" Gray shouted as he punched Natsu in the face, stopping him in his tracks. "What was that for?" Natsu shouted. "A fire wizard won't get close!" Gray shouted. "Gray. You know that Iced Shell-" "Will never melt." He finished for me. "We have to go after Lyon! It'll be the only way to stop Deliora from reviving!" I said. "But where is he?" Natsu asked. "I don't know. Neither of us do." Gray said. "Hmph." Natsu said. Suddenly purple light flooded over Deliora and the ice started melting a bit. "Hey! It's Moon Drip! Moon Drip is what's melting Ur's ice!" I shouted. "Lyon's probably trying to surpass Ur!" Gray shouted. "We have to stop the ceremony before Deliora is comepletely revived!" I shouted. "Well done. You figured out my plan." A firmiliar voice said. Ice suddenly hurtled towards me. It hit me head on. "AH!" I screamed as I was flung against the wall to my right. "GEM!" Natsu, Gray and Loke shouted. "Gem!" Loke shouted as he ran over to me. "Lyon!" Gray shouted at the masked figure. "L.....Loke. Is that.....you?" I stuttered. "I'm here Gem! Are you ok?" Loke asked. "You have to help Gray and Natsu." I said. "Not when your hurt like this!" Loke said. "Loke." I said. Loke looked into my eyes. "Go and help them. I'll be fine." I said. Loke gritted his teeth and stood up to go help Gray and Natsu. I stood up and started to stumble over to them. "What are you doing? Go take care of Gem!" Natsu shouted at Loke. "I don't need to be looked after right now." I said as I stood straight and tall beside Loke at the end of the row we made. Gray at the start, Natsu beside him, Loke and then me. "Gem!" Natsu exclaimed. "Your not fit to fight right now!" Gray shouted. I looked at Gray and Natsu. "I'm from Fairy Tail, aren't I? Mages from Fairy Tail never give up, even if it costs them their lives." I said and smiled. Gray and Natsu smiled. "And besides, I fight alongside my comrades or I don't fight at all!" I said. "Now let's do this!" I shouted. Our current enemy was Lyon. I unhooked a small metal pole from my belt. "Gem, why do you have a pole on your belt?" Natsu asked. "Just watch." I said. I spun the pole, slowly at first, but then faster and faster. The pole grew and grew. I suddenly stopped spinning it. Clutched in my hand was, not a pole, but a long, double edged scythe. "This is a rare double edged scythe that belonged to the Celestial Spirit God. I saved Loke from disappearing from this world since he wasn't allowed to go back to the Celestial Spirit world. Because I cared for him so much, the Celestial Spirit God gave me his scythe. After all, I couldn't let Loke just disappear. He's our comrade. Also, the Celestial Spirit God let Loke come back to the Celestial Spirit world, as you already know." Loke smiled as Gray and Natsu stared in awe at my scythe. "Natsu. Go stop the ceremony." I said. "Got it!" Natsu shouted and ran off to stop the ceremony. "Well? Are we going to take this demon down or not?" I asked. "Let's do it!" Gray shouted. My comrades and I were going to fight side by side. Loke was also my comrade. He was the strongest of all my stellar spirits. "Loke! Now!" I said. "Shishi Kouyou!" Loke shouted.(Shishi Kouyou is one of Loke's actual attacks. It means 'Lion Brilliance) Bright light appeared, making Lyon coverhis eyes as he was blinded. I shot forward towards Lyon. "Hah!" I shouted as I swung my scythe at Lyon. Lyon recovered just in time to jump out of the path of my scythe. "Is that all your capable of?" Lyon asked. "Ice Make:" I smacked my fist into my open hand. "Hammer Dragon!" I shouted. A gaint ice dragon appeared, holding an ice hammer. The dragon swung the hammer down to smash into Lyon. "Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon shouted. An ape made out of ice suddenly appeared and stopped the hammer from crushing Lyon. "Ice Make:" Gray smacked his fist into his open hand. "Hammer!" Gray shouted. A giant hammer made out of ice appeared above Lyon. "Ice Make: Ape!" Lyon shouted. Another ape made out of ice appeared and stopped Gray's hammer. "Damn!" Gray and I shouted at the same time. "I'm disappointed in you. Gray. Gem." Lyon said. Lyon removed his mask and dropped it on the ground. "What did you say?" Gray shouted. "You are both weak." Lyon said, his voice rising. "Why you....." I said through my gritted teeth. "You were not worthy of Ur's teaching!" Lyon shouted. "Lyon!" Gray shouted as he launched himself at Lyon. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted. A giant hammer made out of ice appeared above Lyon's head. "You think that can beat me?" Lyon smirked as he jumped out of the way of the hammer. "No." Gray said. I jumped up behind Gray. "But this might!" I shouted. "Ice Make: Scythe!" I shouted. Ice covered my scythe and the tips of both blades were sharper than needles. "Ice Make: Eagles!" Lyon shouted as I swung my scythe with all my strength. Eagles made of ice appeared and flew straight at me. "AAAAAH!" Lyon screamed as my ice covered scythe slashed across his stomach. Lyon flew backwards into a rock. "UWAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain as the ice eagles stabbed me again and again. "GEM!" Gray screamed. I flew backwards and hit the ground with such impact that it created a crater in the ground. "Gah!" I shouted as I coughed up blood from the impact. "Gem!" Gray shouted as he ran over to me. "Gem!" Loke shouted as he ran up to me. "I'm fine." I said. "You don't look fine." Gray said. I realised he was right. I was covered in my own blood. I tried to stand up and immediately regreted it. "Ah!" I said as I fell over from dizziness. Gray caught me before I hit the floor. "I think you should rest for a while." Gray said as he picked me up and carried me over to a spot that was covered in soft sand and a smooth, tall rock that was great for leaning against. "Thanks." I said as I leaned back against the rock. "The ceremony was stopped." Loke said. Gray and I looked up to the hole where the Moon Drip had come from and realised Loke was right. "Y.....You fools." Lyon said. He staggered to his feet only to fall back onto the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray shouted as he stood up, ready to take Lyon on once more. "Gray. Don't." I said weakly. Gray looked down at me, fire in his eyes. But once he saw that I was in pain, the fire died away and was replaced with worry. "We should get you out of here." Gray said to me. "I should go. I'm draining more of your power." Loke said to me. I nodded. Loke disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's go." Gray said. Gray picked me up, bridal style. His chest felt warm and he was sweating a little from the fight with Lyon, even though he wasn't wearing a shirt. I could feel his heartbeat. It was a soft, gentle beat. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ Soon we were at the entrance to the ruins. The sky was a beautiful dark blue and the moon was a dazzling white. "Wow." I said. "Yeah." Gray said. Natsu ran up to us. "Gray! What did you do to her?" Natsu said. "It wasn't him. It was Lyon." I said weakly from the pain. "We need to get her back to the village!" Gray said. "Um. before we do that, there's something you should know." Natsu said. "Gray! Gem!" An unmistakeable voice said. I started freaking out on the inside, but on the outside I was completely calm. Gray was also pretty calm. "Freaking out on the inside?" I asked him. "Definitely." Gray answered. "Same here." I said. "GRAY! GEM!" The voice was very close now. Suddenly Natsu was pushed aside. Right beside him stood a figure dressed in armor. Erza. "You are all dead!" Erza shouted. "Save it." Gray said. "What did you say?" Erza shouted. "Save your damn shit for later. We need to get Gem back to the village. She's in critical condition!" Gray said. Erza looked at Gray with narrowed eyes then she looked down at me. Erza's eyes grew wide when she saw me: bruised, cut and covered in my own blood. "W...What happened?" Erza asked in astonishment. "Lyon. That's what happened." Gray said as he pushed his way past Erza and Natsu. Soon we were at the village gate. "Hey! Let me in!" Gray said. "Show me your sign!" The guard yelled back. Gray shifted me so the guard could see his Fairy Tail sign on the right side of his chest. I pointed to it for them to see. The guard opened the gate. Gray walked inside, looking for our tent. It was gone. In fact, all the tents were gone. In their places were houses. Wooden houses with roofs, bathrooms and furniture. "W...What happened?" I said weakly. "I thought everything was destroyed." Gray said. I coughed up blood again. "Uhn." I groaned. "Shit!" Gray said. Gray hugged me to his chest so he was sure he wouldn't drop me or that somebody wouldn't bump into me. Gray walked through the village, asking people where I could go to rest and heal. Every single person just shook their head and pointed to the next house and tell us to ask someone else. Finally, there was only one person left. "Hey! Demon freak! Do you have room for Gem to stay with you until she's better?" Gray shouted at a weird-looking demon that was sitting on it's porch. The demon shook it's head and pointed to the house that we had just been to. "We've already been there! Dammit!" Gray shouted. "Gray." I said weakly. Gray looked down at me. "I......I can't-" I said. "It's all right. I'll find a place for you to rest up and heal." Gray said. "Thanks." I said. "You should try and get a bit of sleep. You look exhausted." Gray said. I nodded. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. I felt Gray's heartbeat once again. It was faster than before. I fell into a deep sleep to the rythme of Gray's heartbeat.

Gem closed her eyes and rested her head against my chest. My heart suddenly started beating faster. I smiled down at Gem. She was really strong and she possessed a lot of skill. I decided to look in the forest near the village. I walked through the forest until I found a quiet spot that was shaded by a huge, leafy tree and was covered with soft moss. I put Gem down and leaned her against the tree. I sat down next to her. I leaned Gem against my chest so she would be more comfortable. I looked down at Gem. I suddenly heard something that sounded like water. I looked around the tree and saw a small stream gurgling around the trunk of the tree. I realised it was closer than it looked. I picked Gem up and carried her over to where the stream was. The ground was even softer and cooler than the other spot. I put her down gently and leaned her against the tree once more. I rippped a long, wide strip from the bottom of my pant leg and dipped it in the stream. I took the soaked cloth and started to wipe the blood off of her. I gently cleaned the blood from Gem's face until it was completely clean. I cleaned all the blood off of Gem. After Gem was cleaned up, I looked down at myself and realised that I had blood on me. it was because I had carried Gem that some of the blood rubbed on me. After I leaned myself up, I thought about what I should do. I decided to look for food. I walked a little ways until I found a tree with fruit on it. The fruit looked like apples. "Ice Make: Spear!" I said. I aimed the spear in my hands at on of the fruits and threw it. The spear cut the stem of the fruit, which dropped onto the ground. I walked over to it and took a bite. "Not bad." I said. "Ice Make: Spear!" I said. Once again, a spear made out of ice appeared in my hand. I aimed and threw it. This time, half the fruit on the tree fell to the ground. I picked them up and walked back over to where I had left Gem. She was awake and she was sitting on the edge of the stream. I handed her one of the fruits and we sat down on the river bank, side by side. "Thanks." Gem said, smiling. "We should get you a doctor." I said. "I'm completely find. Just as long as I have one thing by my side." Gem said. "What is it?" I asked. Gem leaned forward. "You." She whispered in my ear. I couldn't resist the urge any longer. I turned my head and met Gem's lips. When we broke for air, Gem and I both blushed. Gem put her arms around my neck and hugged me. "I love you, Gray." "I love you, too, Gem" I said back.

_So, what did you think? I was gonna make it longer but I decided not to. I'm working on other stories at the moment and some of them I need to publish. Please review!_


End file.
